


White Shirts and Kitchen Floors

by embarrassing_myself



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Insane Dan, M/M, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/pseuds/embarrassing_myself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is with his longer term boyfriend, only because he doesn't know how to break up with him. He's not in love, that is until he meets Phil at a party one night. After that night he's determined to do anything it takes to be with him. He just needs to get rid of his boyfriend first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Shirts and Kitchen Floors

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote anything like this and I hope it's passable. Also I had no clue on what tags to use, I apologize!

Dan had never been good at breaking up with people. Typically if and when the situation arose, he’d just stop all communication with the person until they got the hint. He’d even gone as far as to delete his Facebook and change his number a couple times. 

 

That’s how far he’d taken it, Dan would literally rather disappear off the face of the planet then try to call of a relationship with someone. 

 

For the last year he’d been looking for a way to get out of his current relationship, all his tricks and tactics hadn’t worked. Apparently when he didn’t pick up the phone, his boyfriend would show up at his house. Dan hadn’t really thought his solution out. 

 

Kyle was a good guy, he had a stable job, the perfect parents. He was even funny and adoring to top it all off. But Dan hated it, Kyle was just too perfect. While he remained stoic and emotionless, Kyle was relentless, doing everything could to get the other to love him back. But no matter how hard he tried, Dan wouldn’t budge. 

 

So they would stay in each other’s company, pretending like they were both enjoying their time together like any other normal couple. 

 

But they were far from normal. Normal people didn’t stay with someone who didn’t love them back and normal people usually broke up with their partner if they weren’t happy.

 

Dan just accepted it though, he’d gone through countless relationships and he’d never felt anything. He wasn't incapable of loving someone but if Kyle wanted to carry on with the charade who was he to stop him? 

 

And his friends weren’t calling and trying to set him up with people anymore, his own parents were off his back for the minute, everything seemed wonderful from the outside. So nobody bothered Dan, which he was surprisingly pleased about. 

 

It wasn’t until one of his friends called him up and invited him to a party, which wasn’t really Dan’s scene. But he reluctantly agreed, he hated to be rude. And he hated to disappoint people, he could go for a couple hours and leave before it got too late. Everybody won, sort of. He might not like it but if he’d sucked it up for Kyle the last year so he could suck it up for a couple hours for a friend. 

 

Dan walked into the house, it looked just as he’d expected. Loud music, semi drunk people, and empty plastic cups everywhere. He sighed, he hated social situations of all shape and form. Some said it was odd behavior, Dan disagreed though. There wasn’t anything wrong with liking to be alone. 

 

“Hey Dan!” PJ called, waving the browned haired male over. “I’ve been waiting for you, I’ve got someone I want you to meet!” Dan sighed inwardly before wondering over his friend. 

 

“Hey, it’s good to see you again!” Dan smiled brightly as PJ clasped a hand over his shoulder. He thought this ‘someone for you to meet’ thing was over. “You know I’m uh, I’m with Kyle, you know that?” Dan sighed uneasily as he glanced around the house, wondering who it could be. 

 

“Oh I know! I just think you’re going to hit it off with this guy, he’s great! I don’t want you to date him, I just think he’d be a good friend!” PJ grabbed the other’s hand and steered him off towards the kitchen. He continued to go on about his other friend, talking about how excited Dan would be to meet him. “Phil! This is Dan, the one I mentioned.” 

 

Dan tried to hide the exasperation in his face, he at least wanted to come off as friendly. But when the dark haired boy turned around, Dan could have sworn something brilliant shifted inside of him. Standing there was the most perfect human being Dan had ever laid his eyes on. Everything called out to him, all the emotions that he’d thought he didn’t have where there just like they should have been all along. 

 

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” Phil smiled back, holding his drink in his left hand while he offered his right hand to Dan. “PJ has told me so much about it, it’s great to finally meet you.” 

 

Dan stuttered, trying to come back from his trance. He slowly reached out and took Phil’s hand in his own, shaking lightly. Dan had never felt anything more quickly than he had when Phil smiled at him. “It’s nice to meet you.” He said, trying not to sound as breathless as he was. 

 

“PJ is always going on about you.” Phil laughed before letting his hand fall to his side. Dan instantly wanted that hand back in his own. “It’s great to put a face to the name.” Dan nodded softly as he continued to stare at Phil. “But anyway, I think they’re fixing to set up Donkey Kong in the living room, wanna play?” 

 

That was it, Dan knew he needed Phil in his life and he’d do anything he could to make that happen. 

 

After the first night, Dan had been obsessing over Phil. He fit Dan like a glove, every aspect of him was right for Dan and it was getting harder to keep up appearances with Kyle. Not when dark hair and blue eyes were the only thing Dan could think about. 

 

They sent texts to each other every day, skyped, and even planned on meeting for coffee in a few days. For the first time in Dan’s life he felt alive, like he was actually human again. The only problem was that he hadn’t told Phil about his boyfriend. But was that really such a problem? He didn’t even love Kyle, he was just extremely bad at breaking up with people and disappointing them. 

 

And if Kyle wouldn’t do it and Dan couldn’t were they just destined to spend the rest of their lives together hating that they were together? 

 

No, Dan couldn’t let that happen. Not when he’d found Phil, the person he really wanted to commit himself to. 

 

He pulled out his phone and smiled as he looked at the text from Phil. 

 

 

[Phil, 10:04 AM:] _Hey! I wanted to see If maybe you wanted to move our coffee date up some, how does today sound?_

 

 

What was even better, Dan actually wanted to go out with Phil. The prospect of spending time with someone was no longer a chore, not when it was with his dark haired beauty. He’s grinned widened before he texted out his reply. 

 

[Dan, 10:07 AM:] _This afternoon work for you?_

 

Dan didn’t have to wait long for Phil to respond to him. He’d said yes, they would meet at the Red Door for coffee at noon. And Dan was perfectly ecstatic. So much so that he couldn’t even think of the person he was being unfaithful to. In his mind, Kyle was just a technicality. 

 

He sighed to himself though, there was one person he didn’t want to hurt and that would be Phil. ‘You’ll have to tell him.’ He thought to himself as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

 

“How have you been?” Phil asked happily as he sat their coffee down on the table. Dan smiled back before thanking the other for getting their drinks. “I’m glad you didn’t mind meeting me today.” Phil almost looked bashful and that only proved to melt Dan’s heart further. 

 

“It’s been good, I’m actually really glad you asked.” Dan could feel his breath hitching in his throat again as he thought about how perfect Phil truly was. He couldn’t imagine how he was single, it went beyond Dan’s level of comprehension. “I sort of wanted to talk to you, like in person.”

 

Dan had decided to take a chance, or a couple actually. He couldn’t pretend to like Kyle anymore, every time they kissed it was Phil he was kissing and every time he stared into brown eyes he was wishing they were blue. And that blond hair didn’t do nearly as much for Dan as Phil’s black hair did. 

 

“Really, what is it?” Phil asked, looking a bit nervously as he sipped his iced drink. “Nothing bad right?” He laughed but Dan could pick up on the small waver in the other’s voice.

 

“Well, good and bad.” Dan answered truthfully. That was another thing, Dan couldn’t remember the last time he wanted to be open with a person. To let them read him like a book. But when he looked at Phil that was the only thing he could think of. He wanted to know every part of him and in exchange he’d let Phil learn every part of him as well. 

 

Phil nodded as his eyebrows furred slightly, it was clear that was concerned and slightly worried about what Dan was going to say. Still he sat up a bit straighter and put on a confident face. At least there would be some good to what he was about to say. 

 

“We get along really well and…since the party I’ve been thinking a lot about you.” Dan leaned in closer towards the table, wanting to make eye contact with Phil. That was always important. “And I really like you, I think we’ve got a lot of things in common and…I-I just really like you Phil. Everything about you. I’m asking if you’ll go out with me.” 

 

Phil visibly relaxed while an even brighter smile spread across his face, like that Dan was even more in love. His stomach twisted and he could tell that he was literally love sick. “That is if you want to.” Dan added, helplessly, his eyes averting back down into his coffee. 

 

“I was honestly going to ask you the same thing. I know we’ve got so much chemistry, if I’m honest I haven’t stopped thinking about you since we met.” Phil laughed, sipping at his drink again. “So that’s a yes to your question.” Dan reached out and took Phil’s willing hand in his own, returning the look. “God my heart is beating so fast.” Phil giggled before shyly looking away. 

 

 

“There was the…not so good thing.” Dan whispered. Phil had been so excited and relieved that he’d practically forgot about the bad portion of what Dan had to say.

 

“Well you see…the problem is…I’m kind of-” Dan trailed off, struggling to get out the words he needed to. Phil could sense Dan’s problem, he quickly squeezed the other’s hand reassuringly, sending him another gentle smile. He encouraged Dan to go, he couldn’t see what could be so bad. “I’m sort of seeing someone at the moment.” 

 

Phil stared for a moment, tilting his head to the side. “I’m sorry what, I don’t think I heard that right.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. There was no way he’d heard that right. Dan frowned before opening his mouth again. 

 

“I’ve got a boyfriend, I’ve had a boyfriend for a year now.” Instantly Phil retracted his hand, a look of devastation on his face. Dan could feel his heart shatter inside his chest at the look Phil gave him. 

 

“Dan what?” Phil asked, not believing that it was true. Everything had been so perfect a moment ago. “You’ve had a boyfriend this whole time? But you, you were flirting and you…and you let me flirt back! You kissed me at the party!” Phil hissed before looking around, making sure nobody else had heard his outburst. 

 

“Phil please! I know, I know it’s wrong but I don’t want to be with my boyfriend, you have to understand that.” Phil didn’t think that was something he had to understand, it was cheating and he had taken an active role in it. 

 

“I feel so stupid.” He shook his head, running a hand over his face. “I helped you cheat, I’m a cheater.” Dan grabbed for Phil’s hand again but Phil was too quick. He pulled back, viably flinching. “I don’t even have a boyfriend and I’m a cheater.” 

 

“No, you’re not a cheater, just me. And I’m sorry Phil, I really am. I don’t love him, I want to be with you. I’ve been trying to break up with him for ages, it’s just hard.” Dan could see how unhappy he’d made Phil and he instantly wanted to fix that. Protectiveness, another emotion Dan had never felt. “Phil please, don’t tell me this is goodbye.” 

 

Phil stared down at the table, unsure of what to do. He’d never liked anyone as much as he had Dan. But the problem was quite big and he knew it wasn’t something he could just look past. He couldn’t go on flirting with Dan and wanting to be with him in general if he was with somebody. “Why didn’t PJ tell me you weren’t single, why didn’t you tell me?!” 

 

“Because I…I hardly even see myself in a relationship now. Kyle is just…not the person who’s right for me. That’s you. I have such a problem breaking up with people, you know? I’ve never broken up with anyone before, I don’t know how to do it.” That was the truth. Dan didn’t have the slightest clue how you looked someone in the eye and told them you didn’t want to be with them. 

 

Phil reached into his wallet and tossed a couple bills down on the table. “Dan, I really like you.” He said as he stood up, Dan following suite. “But I can’t date you, or see you, or be your boyfriend, you’ve already got one.” Phil shook his head again sadly. Inching away from their once happy atmosphere. “I would love to be with you, you don’t know how much I want that.” 

 

Dan frowned again, his expression sad. Phil hated that but he couldn’t take part in something he knew was so wrong ethically and morally. Phil wasn’t like that and he couldn’t start. Not for Dan or for anyone. If he was going to be with Dan he wanted to be with Dan and he wanted Dan to be with him, only him. 

 

“But you have to break up with your boyfriend for that to happen. You have to be single before I can be with you.” Phil continued. “So…I guess call me when that happens.” He tried to smile but his heart hurt and he couldn’t force it. “I’ll see you later Dan.”

 

Dan had no choice but to watch Phil walk away, his own heart in his throat. He was dying to run after him, plead with him and beg him to stay. But deep down he knew that Phil as right, he had to break up with Kyle if he was going to be with Phil. Which was the right thing of course. 

 

So he went home, intent on finding a way to remove Kyle from his live and place Phil into it. “What am I going to do?” He asked himself as he headed over to the kitchen sink. The thought of trying to break up with Kyle was terrifying. He figured he could move houses but that would take so much work and time he didn’t have. 

 

That’s when he glanced down at the dishes he’d left in the skink last night. He stared down at them as a smile slowly spread across his lips. He finally had it, he knew what he was going to do and it was perfect. Minimal speaking and explaining, which was just the way Dan liked it. 

 

He walked away from the skin before grabbing his phone out of his jacket. He opened his contacts and scrolled for a moment before he reached Kyle’s number. He hit the number and pressed the phone up against his face, waiting for the other to answer. 

 

“Hey Dan, what’s up honey?” Kyle asked sweetly on the other line. The tone almost made Dan want to hang up, that or vomit. 

 

“I was wondering if you come over, I’ve missed you. We haven’t seen much of each other lately and I just thought it would be nice if we spent some time together.” The words tasted sour in Dan’s mouth but he had to, he had to for Phil. The one he really wanted. 

 

“That’s so sweet Dan, of course. Give me a couple hours and I’ll head over alright? I love you.” Dan frowned again before uttering. 

 

“I love you too, see you soon love.” He hung up the phone with an irritated look on his face. But it was all in the name of love. 

 

While Kyle got ready, Dan got things ready himself. He didn’t have much time to plan anything nice out but he’d have to work with what he had. He glanced around his apartment before smiling again, seeing it all play out so wonderfully. And afterwards he’d have Phil all to himself.

 

“Dan it’s me, are you here?” Kyle asked as he walked into the apartment Dan maintained alone. Countless time he’s offered to let Dan move into his own home but every time the brown haired male refused. Which didn’t surprise Kyle. 

 

What did catch him off guard though was how Dan had invited him over. Usually it was the other way around. He knew the other was cold and distant but it seemed like he was finally warming up. Kyle knew that all he needed to do was be patient and Dan would come around. His efforts were paying off. 

 

“Yeah, I’m in the kitchen. Working on dinner, hope you’re hungry.” He smiled brightly from around the corner. “Come have a seat at the table.” He urged, waving Kyle into the kitchen where he was. 

 

Kyle happily tottered into the large room, fully expecting Dan to be cooking something. 

 

Instead though he was greeted by just Dan. Still Kyle smiled happily, as he reached out to pull Dan into an embrace. Dan returned the hug easily, laughing softly. “It’s good to see you.” He said softly, pressing a small kiss to Kyle’s cheek. 

 

“It’s nice to see you too, haven’t started cooking yet?” Kyle asked before he pressed his lips against Dan in a chaste kiss. Dan shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. Everything was working out perfectly. 

 

“I haven’t, I’m just getting ready to though. You came at the perfect time, you can help me out.” Dan teased as he pointed to the fridge. Do you mind pulling out the chicken while I grab a skillet?” Dan asked and Kyle nodded unknowingly. The blond eagerly turned around to head towards the refrigerator. He was just as unsuspecting as Dan thought he’d be. 

 

Kyle opened the door and started to look around while Dan opened the drawers to look for something else. When he’d finally found the knife he pulled it out of the drawer, holding it behind his back as he silently walked closer to his boyfriend who was still looking. “Hey babe, I don’t see any chicken in here.” Kyle said as he moved a few things around. 

 

“Keep looking, it’s there. Try towards the back.” Dan said softly as he continued to approach. “I put it in there this morning.” Dan said as Kyle kept looking. 

 

Dan stood directly behind him, his eyes narrowed and expressionless as he held the knife out at arm’s length. ‘Sorry, Kyle.’ Dan thought to himself as he raised his knife and plunged it down into Kyle’s back. 

 

Right away Kyle felt the spread of pain through his back, his screamed as he grabbed onto the fridge for support. His brain couldn’t process what was happening. 

 

Dan pulled the knife out as he watched his boyfriends white shirt start to turn to a bright red. He brought his arm up again before slamming the knife back down into soft flesh. It was strange how little resistances there was. Dan thought it would have been a lot harder to stab someone. 

 

Kyle screamed again as he slumped to the floor, finally turning to look at Dan with fear filled his eyes. Dan stared back, there was no love there. There wasn’t anything, they were empty of all emotion. “Stop please!” Kyle yelled, trying to block himself from Dan. 

 

Dan didn’t even flinch though as he brought the knife down again, only this time it was to his boyfriend’s chest. Dan pulled the knife out again and again only to plunge it back in relentlessly. It seemed like it took Kyle forever to stop moving but finally he did. His shirt showed no resemblance of what it was before. 

 

Red and damp, no longer crisp and white like it had been. 

 

Dan panted slightly as he bent down to check the other’s pulse. The rapid arm movement was a little more work but other than that it had been fairly easy. He sighed in relief when he realized there was no heartbeat. 

 

He dropped the knife to the kitchen floor and took a step back. There was a large pool of blood from under Kyle and blood castoff everywhere else. He frowned, it truly was a mess. And Dan didn’t even want to get started on himself, he was covered in blood as well. It was everywhere, on his face, his hands, even under his fingernails. 

 

He sighed as he slipped of his shoes and headed towards the shower. After that he could call Phil.

 

Dan didn’t know he’d manage to convince Phil to come over, especially after what he’d told him at the Coffee house. Somehow though Phil agreed and Dan couldn’t have been happier. As soon as he’d seen what he’d done, Phil would be his instantly. 

 

When Phil arrived at the apartment, he knocked a couple of times as he waited for Dan to let him in. Everything still felt wrong, he shouldn’t’ be there and he knew that. Not when he seen Dan as more than just a friend.

 

“Phil, come in.” Dan said as he held the door open for the other male, smiling softly. “I’m really sorry about this afternoon, I know it must have been hard for you to hear all that.” 

 

Phil nodded a bit as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. “I just wasn’t expecting it, and I had really wanted to go out with you as well.” Phil admitted as he shifted in weight back and forth on his heels. 

 

“That’s why I called you over, I wanted to tell you something. Or uh, show you something really.” Dan was smiling again and Phil couldn’t understand what it was that couldn’t be said over the phone. “This way, follow me.” Dan said happily as he grabbed Phil’s hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. 

 

“Uh okay?” Phil laughed nervously again as he let Dan pull him along. “Honestly what did you need to show me that was so-” Phil stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the kitchen. 

 

Inside was what he presumed to be a dead body. “Oh my god.” He mumbled, holing tighter to Dan as he started to go light headed. “Oh my god.” He took in the blood everywhere and the cleaver laying on the floor next to the man. 

 

“He’s my boyfriend, or was.” Dan laughed as he admired his work. “Don’t get too close, I don’t want you to get blood on yourself.” Dan said as he pulled Phil towards him. “It gets messy you know.” Phil’s mouth was open wide as he stared in horror. 

 

“Did you do that?” Phil whispered, trying hard not to faint. He’d always been squeamish when it came to blood. He’d never seen so much in his life. It was everywhere, the walls, the fridge, some had even found its way onto the top of the table. 

 

“I did, so we could be together.” Dan said as he glanced over at Phil. “I knew it was love at first sighed, and I mean I didn’t love Kyle anyway.” Dan shrugged, sending the cooling body an apologetic look. “He had to go, all for you though.” 

 

Phil wanted to scream, to run, and to get as far away from Dan as he possibly could. But he was too scared, the element of fear was too strong. Phil stood perfectly still next to Dan as they stared at the body of his boyfriend. 

 

“I killed my boyfriend for you Phil.” Dan said after a moment. “You don’t seem very excited.” 

 

“I-I…I’m just in shock is all.” Phil mumbled, he couldn’t risk making Dan angry at him. He was terrified of what the other would do to him. “I’m happy, I swear.” Dan smile brightly once more as he nodded.

 

“Good, I figured we could roll him up in the carpet and dump his body later.” Phil grabbed onto the table for extra support. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing or hearing. He was sure if he didn’t agree Dan was going to kill him as well. “I love you Phil, I want us to be happy together.” 

 

Phil nodded again before chocking out. “I-I love you too Dan.” Dan leaned over to press a kiss to Phil’s lips. He’d do anything for Phil, he was his sweetest crime.


End file.
